James Eckert
James "Jim" Eckert ist der Hauptprotagonist der Fantasyreihe Der Drachenritter-Zyklus von Gordon R. Dickson. Der Drachenritter-Zyklus Die Nacht des Drachen James Jim Eckert hatte mittelalterliche Geschichte studiert, aber fand trotzdem keinen Arbeitsplatz. Zudem hatte er die Absicht seine Freundin Angela, genannt Angie, zu heiraten. Leider war dies aus finanzieller Hinsicht unmöglich ebenso die Wohnungssuche. Als Angie durch ein Experiment des Parapsychologischen Seminars in eine andere Welt versetzt wurde entschloss sich Jim ihr nachzufolgen um sie zu retten. Zwar gelang es Jim in der Nähe von Angie zu landen, aber er musste nicht nur feststellen, dass er in einer alternativen Version des Mittelalters gelandet war, er befand sich im Körper des Drachen Gorbash. Der alte Drache Smrgol, der Großonkel des Drachen Gorbash, ahnte nicht, dass Jim im Körper des Gorbash steckte. Jim schlug vor, dass Angie, die für einen George gehalten wird, als Geisel behalten werden sollte, was Smrgol als seltenen Fall von Genialität bei Gorbash auffasste. Jim schaffte es Angie, die zunächst von Jims Drachengestalt entsetzt war, zu überzeugen, dass er es war und wollte einen Weg finden nicht nur aus dem Drachenkörper rauszukommen, sondern auch Angie nach Hause zu bringen. Jim schaffte es mit Gorbashs Körper bis zum Zauberer Carolinus zu gelangen, der ihm zunächst nicht helfen konnte bis er von Smrgol erfuhr, dass Angie von dem abtrünnigen Drachen Bryagh zum Verhassten Turm, dem Sitz der Mächte der Finsternis, gebracht wurde. Jim war entschlossen Angie zu retten und zog los. Er machte kurz darauf Bekanntschaft mit dem Teichdrachen Secoh. Später machte er Bekanntschaft mit dem Ritter Sir Brian (der zunächst nicht fassen konnte, dass Jim ein verzauberter Drache war) und den Wolf Aragh (ein Freund von Gorbash). Der Drachenritter Jim Eckert ist inzwischen mit Angie verheiratet und nun bekannt als Sir James, Baron von Malencontri et Riverork. Jim und seine Frau blieben im alternativen mittelalterlichen England und haben sogar eine eigene Burg. Jim musste feststellen, dass er nun über Zauberkräfte verfügte, so verwandelte er sich unkontrolliert in einen Drachen, sogar am Ehebett bei Angie. Als ihm inmitten des Frühstücks wieder die unkontrollierte Verwandlung in einen Drachen passierte machte er sich auf dem Weg zum Zauberer Carolinus, wobei er sich wieder verwandelte. So kam Jim in Drachengestalt bei Carolinus an, der ihm erklärte, dass die Buchhaltungsbehörde der Höchsten Magie ihn dazu aufforderte seine Magie anzuwenden. Carolinus übergab Jim eine Enzyklopädie der Nekromantie, die er dann schlucken musste, was Jim auch tat und dadurch bekam er Zugang zu allen magischen Informationen, die er verwenden konnte und bei richtiger Übung würde er in der Lage sein neue Zaubersprüche zu kreieren. Nachdem Jim es schaffte sich wieder in einen Menschen zu verwandeln wies ihn Carolinus nochmal darauf hin, dass man mit Magie üben sollte. Kaum begann sich Jim mit seiner neuen Rolle als Magier anzufreunden kommt Sir Brian zu Besuch, nur um ihn zu sagen, dass der englische Prinz in französische Gefangenschaft geraten sei. Nun musste Jim versuchen sowohl als Drache als auch als Magier alles zu tun, um den Prinzen zu retten. James Eckert fasste den Entschluss mit Sir Brian loszuziehen bis er Besuch von dem Teichdrachen Secoh bekam, der ihn benachrichtigte, dass James als Angehöriger der Klippendrachen angeben musste und einen Pass in Form von Juwelen brauchte, wenn er als Drache in Frankreich ist. Also reiste James in Drachengestalt mit Secoh zu den Klippendrachen, wo er auf Gorbash stieß. James Eckert verwandelte sich in einen Menschen und wieder in einen Drachen, um die Klippendrachen zu überzeugen, dass er tatsächlich ein Georg mit magischen Kräften sei. Zunächst weigerten sich die Drachen ein paar ihrer Juwelen zu geben. Erst als James ihnen drohte sie in Käfer zu verwandeln erklärten sie sich bereit ihre Juwelen zu übergeben bzw. zu leihen und ihm somit einen Pass zu geben. Nachdem Secoh sich verabschiedete traf James Carolinus, der ihn nicht nur half die Juwelen zu schrumpfen, sondern auch um ihn vor dem Magier Malvinne zu warnen, der im Diensten des französischen Königs Jean steht. Auf der Reise nach Frankreich macht James Eckert Bekanntschaft mit Sir Giles, der ein Selkie (jemand, der sich in einen Seehund verwandeln kann) ist. Von einem Wappenmaler erhält James Eckert die Gestaltung seines eigenen Wappens auf seinem Schild. Das Schild von James Eckert zeigt einen drohend aufgerichteten Drachen, der von einer sehr dünnen, goldfarbenen Zierlinie eingefasst ist, auf dunkelrotem Grund. Das Dunkelrot steht für die Magie. Während seines Abenteuers muss James Eckert seine Magie richtig einsetzen, um den Prinzen zu retten. Der Drache an der Grenze James Eckert und seine Freunde gerieten im Konflikt mit den schrecklichen Hohlmenschen, rachsüchtige Todesgeister, die als leere Rüstungen rittlings auf unsichtbaren Pferden heranpreschen. Diese sind mit den Schotten, die auf Krieg aus sind, verbündet. Während des Konfliktes mit den Hohlmenschen wird Sir Brian schwer verletzt. Doch James Eckert schafft es mittels seines modernen Wissens über Hygiene und Medizin Sir Brian zu helfen. James Eckert muss schließlich versuchen seine Magie, auch wenn sie im Vergleich zu Carolinus geringer ist, richtig anzuwenden, um den bevorstehenden Krieg zu verhindern und die Hohlmenschen auf einen Schlag zu vernichten. Der Drache im Krieg James Eckert rettet den kranken Carolinus aus den Händen von selbsternannten Heilerinnen und nimmt ihn in seine Obhut und erfährt von ihm beunruhigende Neuigkeiten. James Eckert hat nun wieder eine Mission um England zu retten, sehr zum Verdruss seiner Frau Angie. Der König von Frankreich hat einen Hexenmeister an seiner Seite und die Seeschlangen, die Todfeinde der Drachen, haben sich mit diesem verbündet um England anzugreifen. James soll zudem herausfinden wer für dieses Bündnis zwischen dem französischen König, dem Hexenmeister und den Seeschlangen verantwortlich ist. James stößt unter anderen auf einen Seeteufel namens Rrrnlf, einen Riesenkraken namens Granfer und sogar auf französische Drachen. James stößt aber auf die Grenzen seiner Magie und muss dafür seine wissenschaftlichen Kenntnisse nutzen, um die geplante Invasion abzuwenden. Der Drache, der Graf und der Troll James Eckert und seine Frau Angie diskutieren, ob das Mittelalter überhaupt richtig ist um Kinder zu bekommen. Schließlich folgen sie die Einladung des Grafen von Somerset zu dessen großer Weihnachtsfeier. Der Zauberer Carolinus hatte James zudem erzählt, dass die Dunklen Mächte es auf die Burg des Grafen abgesehen haben. Auf dem Weg dahin finden James Eckert und Angie Spuren eines Überfalls und Tote, wobei sie ein lebendes Baby finden. Angie ist angetan von dem Kind und hofft, dass James und sie offiziell zu dessen Vormund werden können, wobei sich später herausstellt, dass das Kind Robert Falon ist und dessen letzte Verwandte Agatha Falon scheint von dessen Überleben alles andere als begeistert zu sein, da sie es wohl auf dessen Erbe abgesehen hat. Im Schloss angekommen muss James Eckert feststellen, dass der Graf von Somerset Probleme mit dem Troll Mnrogar hat, da dieser meint, dass das Land in Wahrheit ihm gehört. James muss nicht nur widerwillig versuchen zu schlichten, sondern erfährt auch noch, dass sich unter den Gästen ein getarnter Troll befinden soll. Aufgrund des Segens des Bischofs sind Carolinus die Hände gebunden und James muss seine magischen wie natürlichen Fähigkeiten nutzen. Von einem Kobold erfährt James, dass der Drache Secoh ihn zu sprechen wünscht. Mit Hilfe eines Kobolds gelangt James Eckert zurück zu seiner Burg und Secoh erzählte ihm, dass sich die Drachen wünschen Teil der Weihnachtsgemeinschaft des Grafen zu sein, da ihrer Legende zufolge die Drachen auch bei der Geburt des Christkindes zugegen waren. James verspricht Secoh das Nötige zu tun, um den Drachen zu helfen Teil des Weihnachtsfestes zu werden und versucht zugleich den Streit zwischen dem Grafen und dem Troll zu schlichten. James muss nun alles versuchen, um das Rätsel des getarnten Trolls zu lösen und einen Konflikt zwischen dem Grafen und Mnrogar zu verhindern. Der Drache und der Dschinn James Eckert zog als Drache eine Runde um seine Ländereien bis er sich mit Carolinus traf. Dieser erklärter ihm unter anderen, dass er zwar ein schier unendliches Konto bei der Revisionsabteilung hat, aber trotzdem sparsam mit seiner Magie umgehen sollte. James Eckert kehrte zu seiner Frau Angie zurück und erfuhren gemeinsan durch Sir Chanson, dass ihnen die Vormundschaft für den kleinen Robert Falon und die Verwaltung seines Erbes zugesprochen wurde. Sir Brian fragte Jim, ob er ihm ins Heilige Land folgen könnte, um sich auf die Suche nach seinem Schwiegervater in spe Sir Geoffrey zu machen, was James zuerst ablehnt und Sir Brian alleine abreise. Später fassten James und Angie den Entschluss Sir Brians Verlobte Geronde zu besuchen. Dafür verwandelte James seine Frau Angie in einen Drachen. Als Drachen flogen sie gemeinsam zu Geronde, wobei Angie Spaß daran fand ein Drache zu sein. Bei Geronde angekommen bat sie James darum doch noch zu Sir Brian zu reisen, um ihm beizustehen. So machte sich James auf die Reise ins Heilige Land, begleitet von dem Kobold Kob und stießen zusammen auf einen Hund, der in Wahrheit ein Dschinn namens Kelb war. James musste sich allerdings hüten, da Dschinns als nicht vertrauenswürdig gelten. James traf Sir Brian und trat mit ihm die gefahrvolle Suche nach Gerondes Vater Sir Geoffrey an. Der Drache und der Wurzelkönig Drachenritter James Eckert hatte zunächst Probleme mit ein paar Gesetzlosen, die seine Burg belagerten bis das Erscheinen eines Klippendrachen und das Erscheinen weiterer Ritter sie vertreiben konnte. Kurz darauf besuchte Sir Chandos James Eckert und bat ihn bei einem Einsatz zu begleiten. Während der Reise lullte sich James Eckert unabsichtlich mit seiner Magie ein und kam im Kontakt mit Carolinus, zumindest mit dessen Projektion. Carolinus beauftragte James mit der Mission König Edward III. auf dem Thron zu halten, das wie sei ihm überlassen. Schon bald muss sich James mit schweren Problemen befassen, die mit geheimnisvollen Löchern beginnt, die das Schloss und den Forst unterhöhlen. Als auch noch sein Pflegesohn Robert Falon gekidnappt wird muss James Eckert abermals zum Drachen werden und sich dem Wurzelkönig, dem Urheber des Übels entgegenstellen. The Dragon in Lyonesse Drachenritter Jim Eckert und seine Verbündeten wurden aufgerufen die dunklen Mächte aufzuhalten und König Arthur und seinem Hof in Lyonesse beizustehen. The Dragon and the Fair Maid of Kent Drachenritter James Eckert musste sich drei schweren Katastrophen stellen: Krieg, der Pest (für die Kobolde verantwortlich sind) und die Plantagenets. Trivia *Im Film The Flight of Dragons, der lose auf dem Drachenritter-Zyklus basiert, kommt James nicht vor, dient aber als Inspiration für Peter Dickinson. Kategorie:Drachen in Filmen und Büchern Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Westliche Drachen Kategorie:Anthropomorphe Drachen Kategorie:Der Drachenritter-Zyklus